


A risky bet

by Caelestia



Series: Double Trouble [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hyuuga Hinata, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Married, Uzumaki Naruto Has Issues, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, no beta we die like men, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestia/pseuds/Caelestia
Summary: “You have no idea what you’re committing yourself to.”"It came out as a growl, a growl full of want and warning. He would have liked to tell her to give up, how dangerous it could become if she indulged his Alpha, yet something in him prevented him to just do that. The possibility of having Hinata fully submit to his Alpha, of having his Omega submit herself fully out of her heat, only to satisfy his needs, to go along with the more primal part of him…it terrified him when he realised how much he wanted that. Feeling her fingers dancing on his forearms, he couldn’t help but tighten his hold on the meat of her thighs, his nails marking her ever so fair skin."Naruto's Alpha is back and now, he has to deal with something he thought long gone...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Double Trouble [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695679
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	A risky bet

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the event of "A fate worse than death".
> 
> My first NaruHina one-shot was so angsty that I wanted to write something more light-hearted about them, without forgetting the struggles they went through (we like some consistency over here). It took me a while to write it as for the last month, my life is like a ship that is sinking down as it is stroke every 5 days by more powerful waves. For example, I have an exam tomorrow. Did I study? Hell no. Do I care? Hell no. Finishing this story was more important and gave me some kind of peace. I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Nanadaime-sama!”

Naruto barely registered his title being screamed when a flash blinded him for a second. The whole fire country’s press was buzzing, the inauguration of an institute devoted to psychological support and emotional education for orphans had the effect of a bomb, giving Naruto all the media space needed to promote it. Suna had immediately praised the historic political action, stating their will to create a similar institute to Naruto utmost pride. That Gaara intended to follow his steps didn’t surprise him, his childhood had been as shitty as Naruto if not worst in some aspects. It resulted in a psychological breakdown due to the cohabitation of Shuukaku and the progressive emergence of his Omega persona cruelly distraught by the lack of love of which he suffered. If Alphas dealt with the absence of emotional upbringing through coping mechanisms and attachment disorder while growing up, Omega became aggressive, even feral in worst cases, the grief of not being loved overwhelming them; craving to be touched, loved but wanting to hurt the very person willing to do so at the same time. However, unlike Alphas, the psychological damages could be treated and mostly healed through skin-touch therapy and tranquilizers. Gaara had been one of the firsts Omega to benefit from this treatment and Naruto had always been glad his friend had been healed, even though since Shukaaku had been removed, his secondary gender barely manifested itself. Yet, the Kazekage didn’t seem to mind and Naruto wasn’t about to pry on his reasons, he was in the best position to understand the relief that kind of loss could provide. However, he was deeply moved by the fact Gaara hadn’t forgotten what kind of hardship children like them could go through and had asserted publicly his support to Naruto’s mental health care program. Hopefully, it would goad the other Kages and nations to do just the same. If not, Naruto was sure the institute’s results would end up convincing the most recalcitrant of them.

Naruto waved at the journalist, putting on his best smile as another onslaught of flash fell upon him. Shikamaru had repeatedly told him the last three days the importance of obtaining a good press in order to strengthen his credibility and notoriety to gain enough leverage against the Fire’s Daimyo in case they needed more funding in the future. Naruto snorted remembering Shikamaru’s threat of strangling his “loud-mouth ass” if he messed up. He had never seen the Delta so stressed about a public appearance. Well, he kind of knew why…

For the umpteenth time of the evening, he couldn’t help but look for Hinata through the crowd, his inner Alpha being slightly uneasy at leaving his mate unattended among so many people he didn’t know. Ever since the “bond incident”, he had only shared two heats with her; the first being when he had bit her again and the last which had just ended two days ago. They had been extraordinarily lucky with her heat cycles. Shikamaru had feared he wouldn’t be able to perform his Hokage duty since he had made it clear he wouldn’t overlook Hinata’s heat ever again unless the village was threatened. No more compromise.

Naruto suppressed a sigh. And here, he had thought everything would fell back into tracks to be proven wrong yet again. It felt like they were newlyweds, her Omega and his Alpha living like they had never shared a biting mark for thirteen years. Their senses, needs, feelings… it was like the bond had heightened all the wires in their body, making everything feel more powerful and commanding than ever, straining Naruto’s efforts to keep his inner Alpha in check. And this was what Shikamaru was particularly afraid of. Starting all over again, Naruto hadn’t had much time to get used to his Alpha reappearance and it was common for him to lose control, especially when his family was involved. They had turned to Sakura for help and she had been working on an herbal medicine to subdue his Alpha’s sudden mood swings; enough for them to be tolerable and give him some control over his secondary gender. If the drug had shown promising results, they were still at the experimental phase and it wasn’t working as perfectly as it should have. For days, they had pondered with Shikamaru about the possibility of not inviting Hinata for the occasion to prevent any incident. However, they had quickly dropped the idea. The non-attendance of the Hokage’s wife to an event of this importance would have caught the journalists’ attention and generated a gossip that could have become bigger than the inauguration itself, overshadowing it.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh in relief when his eyes fell on his wife's figure, releasing a tension he hadn't been aware of. She was talking with another woman and Naruto let his eyes linger on her body. Her black high collar dress really did justice to her forms without revealing too much, keeping the jealousy of his inner Alpha tamed. Yet, Naruto couldn’t help the satisfaction fuelling through his brain at the thought her dress seemed a little loose on her waist. They didn’t have much time for eating the last few days, Naruto barely succeeded in making Hinata drink between two waves of heat. It was still strange for him to get this physically close to his wife after so many years of being estranged to her body. The intensity, whenever they had sex, was mind-blowing, making Naruto wonder how the hell he had been able to give it up that easily. A crooked smile adorned his face when Hinata tried to find him through the crowd; his desire having been clearly shared through their bond. He saw the petite form of his daughter being excited at something someone he guessed being his firstborn showed her. Now that the inauguration had been launched, he guessed Shikamaru wouldn’t reprimand him if he shared some of his time with them; all the interviews and the greetings with the investors had been done after all. Hell, he even did fucking a shooting, so talking with his family wouldn’t hurt. Himawari was the first one to notice him, running towards him with a light but confident step, careful to not hit anyone, making Naruto smile. He could definitely see his little girl becoming a fine stealthy ninja. She jumped in his arms, giggling as he poked lightly at her side.

“So? How is it Himawari? Are you having fun?”

“Hm! The snacks are very pretty and tasty!”

“Come on, they’re not that great, none are spicy enough.”

Boruto had strolled behind his sister, hands in his pocket, looking at his father with a bored expression.

“I wasn’t about to kill the guests by setting their mouth on fire to suit your taste.”

“I didn’t ask you to old man!”

Naruto was about to reply when Hinata quiet laugh interrupted him. She was looking at them with a soft look on her features while she subtly released her soothing smell to keep his son’s temper under control, just in case. Naruto hardly thought that being necessary though. Ever since he had bonded with her again, Boruto’s behaviour had become less aggressive. Sakura had told him it was most likely due to the fact his son’s Alpha, feeling now how powerful his father’s own was, didn’t see the point in challenging his father knowing he was no match to him. Also, the fact that his scent was now powerful enough to stick to them all had appeased Boruto’s, instincts. The boy didn’t need to take over anymore in order to protect his Omega mother and younger still not presented sister; Naruto’s smell was thick enough to assert his claim on his family.

“You did really well, Naruto-kun.”

He felt his heart swell at the praise. It was still difficult for him to reign his emotions. Less then four months ago, he had almost lost her, had almost destroyed the heaven of peace he and Hinata had built together. Since then, he had a recurring nightmare plaguing him; a faceless man claiming his wife, leading his son rejecting him and leaving the village while his daughter fell in a catatonic state. He had stopped counting how many times he had woken up completely panicked, reaching for Hinata’s body in order to crush it against his own when he didn’t go check on his children first. He had never relied so much on Hinata’s soothing smell since he had recovered his Alpha. Naruto’s thoughts were cut short as he felt Boruto’s fist colliding with his stomach, making him grunt.

“Stop flattering his ego mom, it’s already big enough!”

“What’d you say?!”

Naruto grabbed his son by the neck and kept a firm hold while he tousled with his hair. Boruto’s outraged cry did nothing to stop him, the joy of having his son near him and Himawari’s laugh driving him to carry on. He heard Hinata’s chuckle as his firstborn called for her help before a warmth seeped through his skin, numbing his brain for a second as Hinata’s love was shared through their bond, making him almost shudder. Naruto didn't have time to enjoy the feeling as much as he would have liked; a flash blinded him again, taking him and his whole family by surprise. Letting go of Boruto, his eyes immediately fell on the culprit. Himawari’s tiny hand fisted a pan of his cloak, and it was when he smelled his son’s nervousness that he took in the other scent coating the air. The woman who had just taken their picture and was walking towards them was an Alpha who didn’t bother to conceal her scent.

He noticed how Boruto had moved closer to his mother, clearly not enjoying another Alpha smell messing with his father’s own. That was one of the downsides Naruto still had to tell Sakura about. Ever since the incident, whenever another Alpha was near Hinata, his children became distraught, if not restless, as if their body had imprinted the fear of their mother being left at the mercy of someone else, the fear of being themselves rejected by their own father. Naruto knew it would fade eventually but every time he smelled the anxiety off his children's skin, it compelled his inner Alpha to fucking act; his need to protect, to destroy whoever was threatening his offspring, his claim overwhelming him. Dealing with his possessive behaviour was tiring enough and it was becoming more and more difficult to control his murderous aura.

“Nanadaime-sama! How unusual to see you with your family!”

Naruto smiled politely, not knowing how to answer to that. As most Alphas, he didn’t like to spread out his private life, especially his relationship with his mate. Hopefully, Hinata immediately took over, expressing her pride at his husband’s accomplishments, playing the perfect role of the first lady she was. Long gone were the times his Omega couldn’t but stutter or blush when taken by surprise. Naruto could have marveled at the sight of Hinata handling with ease the journalist, looking at him from time to time to acknowledge what she was saying by short nods and hum, if the woman’s eyes weren’t irking him so much. Something wasn’t right. The way she kept looking at him while talking to his wife… He couldn’t help but look around, his stare falling on Shikamaru who was walking towards him with Konohamaru at his side, both showing a scared face.

“What’s on your neck?”

Suddenly everything happened in slow motion; Naruto mouth ran dry, his head snapping back to Hinata, his senses becoming over heighten, his muscles ready to pounce. The woman's hand approaching Hinata's neck in order to touch their mating bite, the distressed smelled of his children, the voice in his head commanding him to _kill. Kill the Alpha challenging your claim. Kill the Alpha touching your mate._ For a second, everything around him faded, all he could see was the Alpha woman which knowing eyes seemed to taunt him. He wanted to tear her flesh, wanted her to beg for her life, wanted to hear her supplications, the voice in his head compelling him to just do that, to make her regret her actions, to let his mate know she was safe with him…

How he managed to simply grip Hinata shoulder to bring her body against his was beyond him. He could feel the muscles in his legs ready to meet the woman head-on, his chakra swirling in him ready to explode. He was in a cloudy state; he hadn’t even realized he had grabbed Boruto’s collar to stop him from hitting the woman himself, hadn’t even realized Hinata’s comforting hand on his chest, his eyes still locked on the woman whose movements was now restricted by Shikamaru’s Shadow technique. His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn’t hear what was going on around him. What Shikamaru and Konohamaru were talking about, what they were saying to that woman… none of it could reach him because right now he was struggling. Struggling to keep his inner Alpha locked down, struggling to not let him overtake his psyche. Then it finally hit him; Hinata’s soothing smell. He couldn’t help but bury his nose in her hair, his eyes looking into space. Slowly, sounds reached him again, yet, he couldn’t bring himself to let Hinata go.

“Those bloodthirsty journalists are really ready to do anything, even if it gets them killed.”

Naruto couldn’t answer. His eyes were now on Shikamaru who had that kind of relieved and impressed look on his face. He knew what he was thinking about: How did he fucking managed to not rip her head off her shoulders? A real prowess.

“I’m okay Naruto-kun, she didn’t touch me, you can let go.”

He wanted to. He truly wanted to but at this moment, this simple motion was beyond him, as for talking. Naruto knew if he were to use his voice only a growl would come out of his mouth. He was salivating, he wanted to gnaw her skin, wanted to nibble at the biting mark, wanted to play with the abused flesh until Hinata’s desperate voice would beg him to stop, to carry on, wanted to hear her moans, shit, shit. He was feeling hot, too hot. Fuck, he couldn’t be, it couldn’t have triggered his-

“Yeah, my bad.”

Even though a bit hoarse, he was glad his voice hadn’t wavered. Reluctantly, he dropped his hold on her, releasing at the same time the jacket of his son who was waiting with folded arms. Himawari didn’t seem to know if she wanted to keep hugging her mom or to throw herself in her father’s arms. It could have made Naruto smile if he wasn’t so worried about his smell. He looked around nervously, waiting for the people around him to notice, for Hinata to smell it… but fortunately, the place was so crowded it weakened his scent. Also, it seemed he had still enough control over himself and his face to not show how fucking wrecked he was inside. His hands itched to touch her skin, his mouth to kiss her neck, his teeth to bite the sensitive flesh. He stopped that train of thought, not wanting the bond to give away his predicament to Hinata. The fact he was struggling to restraint himself to pounce on his very small, fragile, desirable wife was just his Alpha still freaking out about what had almost happened. It would go away. Yes, he wasn’t… it fucking wasn’t that. Hinata didn’t react so it definitely wasn’t _that_.

They all decided quickly to call it a night. Hinata chose to go home with the kids and he simply nodded, telling her she didn’t have to wait for him as he would stay to see everyone off. With a bit of luck, it would give him enough time for his Alpha to just calm down… _Fuck or kill, make up your damn mind!_ Naruto could have laughed at the thought if it didn’t stir him up. By the end of the event, aside from feeling a bit feverish, everything was back to normal. His skin felt a bit tight, but he put that on the strain of months of sleepless working nights when he wasn’t fucking the life out of his wife- He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about that. What was he, a teenager? He just shared her heat for the last five days, so he was far from being frustrated. This whole incident had clearly messed him up. He would sleep in his home office tonight, like that, all temptation would be tamed for good.

And yet… yet, as he was getting out of the shower, he couldn’t stop thinking of having Hinata’s body next to his own. For a minute, he weighed his options. That cold shower seemed to have been enough to calm him down. Plus, if he had enough control to not let his Alpha took over and kill someone, he would absolutely be able to sleep beside his wife without jumping on her. It wasn’t as if he was feeling particularly horny, he just wanted her body against his, just have his arm around her waist and just sleep his nose against her nape. That sounded like a plan!

A great fucking suicide plan.

As soon as he pressed himself against her back, the fever returned ten folds, blurring his vision, clouding his mind. He couldn’t keep a rational thought straight, his mind wandering on the way Hinata’s skin felt under his finger, on how _good_ she smelled, on how _small_ she was, on how _tight she would feel around-_

He swallowed. He needed to let go… _just let go, easy, release your grasp_ , but he couldn’t. In fact, just the thought was killing him, it felt like a knife ripping out his guts. So not touching her wasn’t an option. What should he do? How could he calm down? Well, pulling an all-nighter would certainly soothe this fire inside of him. Moreover, as long as Hinata wasn’t awake, he was safe-

“Naruto-kun?”

He was so fucking doomed. If he cursed out loud, he had no idea as he was desperately struggling to not get hard. Shit, it didn’t look good. Not. At. All. Why wasn’t she asleep? Had she even been asleep? Her voice didn’t seem sleepy at all. Why hadn’t he check beforehand? Why was he such a moron? Hinata began to move against him, rubbing her body against his as she was trying to get out of his grasp to face him, aggravating the burning ache in his loins. He closed his eyes, not wanting to face her, not wanting to get hit by a new onslaught of desire as soon as he would see her eyes, her lips, her biting mark.

“Naruto-kun, is that-”

“Don’t say it. Maybe it will go away if you don’t say it.”

He didn’t have to see Hinata’s face to know the exact look she must have gave him as soon as the words left his mouth. Yet, he was far more preoccupied by the desperate tone his voice held, having slipped into his Alpha’s voice without controlling it, his ears ringing dangerously at its roughness. His head was spinning, it felt like a hangover but instead of fighting nausea, he was fighting the urge to slip his hands under his wife’s nightgown, the urge to caress her body, to play with her skin, to hear her moans… the thought made him whine, sweat running along his forehead. Hinata’s hands gently sweep it away, making his mouth go dry at the sensation of her cool fingers against his heated skin.

“I never thought you would have a rut one day…”

Because it was supposed to never be a thing anymore! His first rut had left such a bad taste in his mouth, it became the first trait of his Alpha nature he had fought against. Even now, he remembered clearly how much he had hated the way his Alpha had overpowered him, turning him into some kind of mindless animal only driven by the need of dominating and fucking whatever body, preferably Omega ones, who would fall into his hands. This loss of control messing with his head, making him skip days of training had alienated him so bad he did everything in power to suppress this very part of him… And he had been so good in his efforts that Hinata’s heats had never succeeded in triggering his ruts. Ever since his Alpha reappearance, the fact he had shared two of her heats without having one had convinced him for sure he was done with this for good… until a fucking random Alpha journalist awakened the last thing he had managed to keep under control. He could almost shout his frustration if his throat wasn’t so dry because of his maddening attempt of staying still. He would have never been able to live as an omega without going completely nuts. This small rut was slowly killing him, all his thoughts revolving around one person as if he had been bewitched by some curse… His Alpha begged him to claim Hinata as his own again and again, to fuck her, breed her into oblivion, to imprint his scent on her and bite her… as if he hadn't just done that two days ago for five days straight!

“Why now…” he heard himself mumble.

“Sakura-san told me if your rut were to come, it would take a bit of time for it to coincide with my heat… Hence the delay.”

The desire burning up his body failed to keep his blood ran cold in his veins when Hinata’s word hit him fully. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his anxiety suddenly overpowering his raw want, taking in his wife's peaceful face.

“What do you mean coincide? It’s not bound to stay, right? It’s just me getting reacquainted with my Alpha, right?”

It was now impossible to hide his distress from Hinata, his voice, and the bond having betrayed him. One of his worst fears was coming to life and the way his wife looked at him was the last straw crushing his tiny hope of being himself again, of keeping one bit of control over his body, his mind… It would be hell. Like a real living hell. The fact he was now condemned to wait for his fucking Alpha to throw him in the pit of madness every month was making him panic. He hated how that part of him messed up his self-control, how dependent he was subjected to his Alpha’s needs, making him feel weak to no extent. Hinata's cool hand on his flushed face made Naruto bite back a moan, putting his inner turmoil temporary on hold. Shit. He wanted her so bad right now.

“What are you afraid of?” she breathed.

Hinata’s pleading eyes were staring at him, and he could guess his pupils were completely blown wide at that point. His throat tightened, his arousal and despair clouding his mind. He knew ruts weren’t like heats, he wouldn’t lose his mind like an Omega if he didn’t act on it, even with a mate next to him. Yet, the new balance they had found was still fragile and he clearly didn’t have the heart to shatter it so soon by simply lying to her face. He had promised himself to stay away from his demons, for his family, for Hinata…

“Giving in… opening the door to more extreme behaviour” he reluctantly admitted in a raspy voice.

“Nothing good will come out of suppressing yourself. You don’t have to be afraid of what you are, Naruto-kun. Let me help you.”

“You have no idea what you’re committing yourself to.”

It came out as a growl, a growl full of want and warning. He would have liked to tell her to give up, how dangerous it could become if she indulged his Alpha, yet something in him prevented him to just do that. The possibility of having Hinata fully submit to his Alpha, of having his Omega submit herself fully out of her heat, only to satisfy his needs, to go along with the more primal part of him…it terrified him when he realised how much he wanted that. Feeling her fingers dancing on his forearms, he couldn’t help but tighten his hold on the meat of her thighs, his nails marking her ever so fair skin.

Releasing a breath, Naruto forced himself to lie on his back, breaking the eye contact with his wife that heated his skin more than what was reasonable. He wondered for a moment why exactly he was holding himself back? He knew it was bound to happen. The way Hinata’s hand played with his hair told him she wasn’t about to give up, and even if she didn’t try to incite him, sooner or later, he would lose his cool and just manhandle his wife. He clenched his teeth, trying to swallow whatever saliva was left in his mouth. His thirst for water was nothing compared to his raw lust that was starting to make him lose his track of thoughts. Why was he afraid again? How come haven’t he jumped on Hinata yet? Shit, his rut, he needed… he needed…

His eyes suddenly caught the way Hinata’s body moved next to him, adjusting her position in order to have her face above his, looking into his eyes while one of her hand gently touched his chest, her fingers tracing whatever symbol on his bare skin, giving him goosebumps. She slightly tilted her head, letting her hair fall behind her neck, exposing her now healed bite mark to his hungry eyes while flooding him with her enticing scent which left him sucking in air. Damn, she truly knew how to rile him up. Slowly, she started to kiss his jaws, her lips barely grazing his skin as she called for his name, asking him to let himself go, to trust her as she trusted him, making Naruto breathe harder every time he felt her lips on his heated skin.

“Alpha, please, let me-”

Her Omega voice was his undoing, making him lose the last bit of control he had over himself. Something exploded inside him, as if a wind had violently blow out a door that was struggling to stay closed. His vision narrowed down on the body above him, his body giving off a predatory behaviour as he launched himself on his wife, sealing their lips in a bruising kiss as he forced his body weight on her, pinning her down on their bed. His skin burned where it touched hers and never her moans had aroused him this much before. Everything was heightened; his senses, his sensations, his desire… it made him feel restless, impatient, bordering on brutal as he didn’t even bother to discard her from her clothes, just pushing her panties aside before penetrating her, setting a rough pace without even waiting for her to breathe again, sucking and biting madly at her scent gland to ease the fire in his loins yet getting drunk from her smell while her strangled moans made him harder than ever. Putting one of her knees on his shoulder, he pushed inside again, making Hinata release a small scream she was trying to hold back the whole time. The sensation of her nails clawing at his forearms made Naruto smile like a madman. Her body was still so sensitive from her last heat, it hadn’t been a day since she had been able to stand on her legs without wobbling, and here he was, fucking wrecking her again for his own pleasure. He could still taste the remnant of her heat off her skin, could feel how wet she was around him even without any slick, how open she was for him.

“You’re so good to me”, he whispered in her ear, cursing when he felt her walls gripping him like a vice.

Her legs started to shake and he knew, he knew she was about to come, knew how soon it was for her body to do just that, knew it would be the first of many and that he might not be able to stop even when she would faint. A mix of fear and anticipation ran through the bond making Naruto chuckle. Seemed like Hinata was aware of that too.

“Na-Naruto-kun please, wait-”

“Don’t get cold feet on me now, you knew what was coming, I warned you.”

One hand holding the base of her leg while the other held her jaw to prevent her from looking away, Naruto almost came, her glossy eyes and panicked moans making him realise how much the satisfaction of his needs overpowered Hinata's own. It should have scared him, that primal part of himself seeking his release without even any regard for his wife yet… yet she had asked for it, right? She had given herself to him, she couldn’t deny him now. Not when her shiny cherry lips let escape such sinful whines, not when her cunt was clenching around his shaft like that. He would have her beg for him, cry his name, surrender her body to his hands and it would just have happened… if a noise didn’t make Hinata lose her focus and snap her head towards the door, letting Naruto heave a frustrated sigh. He slipped into his Sage mode for a minute, finding soon enough the cause of it.

Ah. Yes. The children he thought. Boruto must have gone to the kitchen for a glass of milk. Fuck, he couldn’t afford to be interrupted, not now.

“It would be troublesome if the kids heard you, here let me help.”

“Wha-”

He didn’t give her time to talk, changing suddenly their position and pushing her face against their pillows using the advantage of her legs still tangled in her panties to bottom out on her, putting a hand on her mouth to muffle her cry. “You truly do feel it when I hit your cervix.” Soon enough, he didn’t even bother and crushed her with his weight, loving the sensation of having every part of his skin touching her. If the pace wasn’t as rough, he went deeper, each trust resulting in a broken cry Naruto suppressed in a sickly pleasure each time. This way, it felt like she was completely owned by him and, fuck, he loved that. Under his hand, he felt how she tried to push her hips to escape and meet his thrusts at the same and he knew she was about to come. So, he carried on, her stifled moans becoming higher, bordering on desperate as he promised her she would lose her voice at the end of the night. It came violently, wrecking her mind and making Naruto bite her nape to muffle his own pleasure, as the feeling of her teeth piercing his skin made him climax. After a few seconds, he moved back, smiling at the blood coming off the meat of his hand before looking to a quivering Hinata who struggled to find her breath. He wondered one second how many rounds she would be able to endure before losing consciousness as he went to claim her lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> NaruHina will come back as I have a few ideas for them still but SasuSaku is calling me... Or maybe is it ShikaTema? Oh well, this series has a long way to go.


End file.
